callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Model 1887
The Winchester Model 1887 is a lever-action shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Mobile. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The Model 1887 is used by the Ultranationalists in their armories in "Loose Ends" and the Militia in combat during "The Hornet's Nest" and in some cases, "Takedown". It can also be found in the "Museum". Multiplayer The Model 1887 is unlocked at level 67, making it the last unlocked shotgun. Prior to the patches, it was considered to be the most powerful shotgun available. It had the longest range and the option to use Akimbo, which not only doubled it continuous fire rate but doubled the damage that could be shot in a single instant by pulling both triggers simultaneously. The 1.07 patch decreased the range of the Akimbo 1887s drastically; this was to response complaining that the Akimbo shotguns were too powerful. The non-Akimbo Model 1887 also received decreased range; before the patch, both the single and akimbo 1887s had the same range which was slightly longer than the SPAS-12's range, and after the patch the single Model 1887 has less. However, a mistake was made during the patch which did not remove range of the Blinged FMJ and Akimbo Model 1887, which then prompted the 1.08 patch which rectified the mistake. After the 1.07 patch, the Model 1887 received much less use due to the fact that it is outperformed by the SPAS-12 which has better range, damage and faster rate of fire and is unlocked much earlier. It is a very potent weapon on its own, especially with Stopping Power and Steady Aim, which increases the chances of a one shot kill. Stopping Power does not decrease the pellets to kill at close range but does increase the three pellet kill range, and thus the consistency of a one hit kill once the damage starts to drop. One main problem with the weapon when not using Akimbo is that it has a very slow rate of fire due to the lever action. When used with Akimbo, one can effectively increase its rate of fire by alternating between guns after each shot. The Akimbo attachment can come useful when facing multiple enemies at close quarters, but it is advised to use it with Stopping Power and Steady Aim to maximize the chances of getting one shot kills. FMJ gives the Model 1887 some penetration capacity, but it will not affect much in combat, as the gun has a low rate of fire and suffers from low penetration, like all the other shotguns. The Model 1887 is best used when flanking as it is ineffective when taking more than one opponent. It is most effective with Lightweight in most maps, as the player can run to cover quickly if spotted and get ready for the next shot. Ninja is a good choice as the player is likely to move often with shotguns, looking for close encounters. Sitrep Pro is a good choice as well. Besides showing where lethal equipment is, it can also alert the player to nearby enemies via their footsteps. Weapon Attachments *Akimbo *FMJ Gallery Model 1887 MW2.png|The Model 1887 in first-person view. Model 1887 Iron Sights MW2.png|The Model 1887's iron sights. Model 1887 Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the Model 1887. Model 1887 Ejecting MW2.png|Ejecting a shell prior to reloading. Note the shell is blue. Model 1887 3rd person.PNG|The Model 1887 in third-person view. MW2Winch1887.jpg|An Ultranationalist runs with a Model 1887. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Model 1887 makes a brief appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''where it is used during "Vorkuta" in conjunction with a motorbike. It does not appear in any other part of the game, and now fires two shots before cocking the lever. Its high damage lets it gib. It can also be obtained using the "give all" cheat in the console commands on the PC version of the game. In that case, some stats are identical to that of the SPAS-12 (HUD icon, semi-auto fire mode, rate of fire, 8-round magazine capacity, reloading animation), with 80 rounds in reserve. Gallery M1887bike.png|Shooting the Model 1887 on the motorbike Model 1887 BlackOps.jpg|Reloading the Model 1887 BO1887.png|The Model 1887 gained using console commands; note the abnormally tiny crosshairs BOM1887reload.png|Reloading animation on the Model 1887 Model 1887 ADS.jpg|The Model 1887's iron sights M1887dropped.png|Third-person model and pick-up icon for the Model 1887 in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Model 1887 reappears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. In Survival Mode, on the maps with lower difficulty, every enemy of the first wave is equipped with one. The weapon model has been modernized from that of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, featuring black synthetic furniture and ghost ring tritium iron sights that resemble those of the M1014. Campaign The Model 1887 makes an appearance only in the mission "Back on the Grid" in the hands of the African Militia. Multiplayer Like its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterpart, the Model 1887 is the last unlocked shotgun, available at level 62. The Model 1887 is a moderate to high damage shotgun. The Model 1887 shoots 8 pellets per shot, and each pellet does between 30 and 20 damage, depending on range. This makes the Model 1887 need 4 pellets at close range, and 5 pellets at a longer range, to kill an unarmored enemy. The damage is relatively good for a shotgun, but the Model 1887 further enforces this with extreme range, being able to hit targets all the way out to 17.5 meters. This makes the Model 1887 a rather consistent damaging shotgun, as its long range, coupled with the good damage per pellet, make the Model 1887 very good at killing enemies, be it from afar or up close. However, the Model 1887 counterbalances its high damage profile with a very slow rate of fire, at only 60 RPM. This makes shot placement crucial, as a miss could very well mean death for the player. Keep in mind that the weapon will be ready to shoot slightly before the lever action animation is finished, meaning an attentive player can fire off shots much more quickly if they're aware. The spread of the Model 1887 is just above average for the shotgun class. It has the second highest spread, however, it's not as notable as that of the AA-12. One can very slightly negate some of the spread by aiming downsights, which will decrease it to a spread in line with what most of the other shotguns have by default. However, using Steady Aim might be the better choice if the player wants a tighter spread. It should be noted that the mentioned perk does not affect the spread when aiming down sights; it only applies when firing from the hip. The time to aim down the sights is the shotgun's default 200 milliseconds, and reloading is slow even for its class. Since the Model 1887 reloads shells one by one, and that it takes 0.65 seconds for each shell to be loaded, this can make an empty reload as long as 4.55 seconds. The Model 1887 has a 7 round magazine that must be loaded manually. This cannot be altered, as attachments are completely absent on the Model 1887, giving it the lowest maximum magazine capacity of the shotguns. The Damage proficiency is extremely effective, as it increases the Model 1887's damage from 30-20 to 42-28, which requires between 3 and 4 pellets to kill compared to the larger 4 and 5 pellets to kill. This makes the Model 1887 extremely effective at killing enemies, as only a quarter of the player's buckshot is required to kill an enemy. Range is also a good proficiency to use, as it further increases the ludicrous range of the Model 1887. If one is running the Specialist Strike Package, it may be better to run Damage over Range as one can earn it in the Specialist Reward and have both at the same time, allowing for greatly increased lethality. However, in Hardcore game modes the Range Proficiency is the better choice, as it is very unlikely that an enemy would be hit by only 1 pellet in a situation, and in Hardcore, the Model 1887 will only need a maximum of 2 pellets to kill an enemy. Focus is also a good choice, as at close range, the flinch from gunfire can offset a proceeding shot severely. Steady Aim is a great perk to use on the Model 1887, as it inherently increases the accuracy of the weapon, and the Pro version makes sprint recovery faster. Sleight of Hand is useful in that it speeds up the manual reloading, and also makes switching to a secondary easier, when necessary. Extreme Conditioning is a good alternative to Sleight of Hand if the faster reload speed is not needed. Scavenger is also a good choice, as the starting ammo loadout can't be increased due to the absence of Extended Mags. Assassin is a potent choice for tier 2 perks, as the player will be hidden from nearly all forms of automatic enemy detection (notably UAVs) giving the player an easier time getting close to enemies. Blast Shield is also a good choice, as being able to survive explosions and special grenades can significantly aid in firefights. In conclusion, the Model 1887 is the most unique weapon of its class. Although its lack of attachments, late unlock time, and small magazine size can render it unappealing, the high damage per pellet and the impressive range are sure to reward players who can efficiently handle the weapon's bizarre playstyle. A thing to note is the Weapon Level of the Model 1887 is more difficult to increase compared to other weapons because there are no attachments to use, and all attachment challenges are absent. This also omits the Weapon Proficiency challenge, meaning only the Marksman, Expert, Veteran, and Master challenges are available for the Model 1887. Survival Mode The Model 1887 is available in Survival Mode by default and costs $2000. The Model 1887 is also carried by light troops in early waves on the tier 1 and tier 2 maps. It can kill the light and medium troops in one shot, however it must be a direct hit, otherwise it will not kill. The slow rate of fire reduces the weapons potential as well. It is a good weapon to use on early rounds, as ammunition is easily picked up, reducing the need to purchase weapons early on in the game. Proficiencies *Kick — Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Focus — Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments — Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Melee — Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Range — Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Damage — Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery Model 1887 MW3.png|The Model 1887 in first-person view Model 1887 Sights MW3.png|The Model 1887's iron sights; note the two green dots on the rear sight Model 1887 cocking MW3.png|The words "Hasta La Vista" are engraved onto the gun's hammer Model 1887 Ejecting Shell MW3.png|Ejecting the shell Model 1887 Loading MW3.png|Reloading the Model 1887 SAS Soldier Model 1887 Underground MW3.png|An SAS operator armed with a Model 1887 SAS Soldier Model 1887 Street Underground MW3.png|The Model 1887 in the hands of another SAS operator Model 1887 3rd person MW3.png|The Model 1887 in third-person view Hasta La Vista Model 1887 MW3.png|A close look at the engravings on the Model 1887's lever Call of Duty Online The Model 1887 returns in Call of Duty Online as the Winchester M1887. Attachments *Holographic Sight *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Foregrip *Extended Mags *Angled Grip *Quickdraw Handle *Adjustable Stock *FMJ *Fast Mag *Laser Sight Gallery M1887 CoDO.png|The Model 1887 in first person M1887 ADS CoDO.png|The Model 1887 Iron sights M1887 Reload CoDO.png|Reloading the Model 1887 M1887 Cycling CoDO.png|Cycling a spent shell Call of Duty: Mobile The Model 1887 returns in Call of Duty: Mobile as the HS0405. Attachments *Suppressor *Extended Mag *Laser Sight *Fast Reload *Long Barrel Gallery Trivia General *Many references to the movie Terminator 2: Judgment Day are made with this weapon, which is modified in a similar fashion to the prop used in the movie. The most obvious one is seen in the Vorkuta mission from Call of Duty: Black Ops, where Alex Mason rides a motorcycle and uses this weapon one-handed, very similarly to the Terminator. As well, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, if the player is using Akimbo Model 1887's, the character will flip the levers of the shotguns similarly to how the Terminator did with his Model 1887 in said movie. And finally, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the words "Hasta la Vista" (meaning "so long" in Spanish) are written on the hammer, a reference to the Terminator's catchphrase "Hasta la Vista, baby". *The model in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops has an enlarged lever loop, allowing the weapon to be flip cocked one-handed in these two games. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *On Infinity Ward's website, the Model 1887 was voted the most popular shotgun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In early Survival Mode footage, the Model 1887 can be seen with the HUD icon from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *"K14" can be seen on the Model 1887, near the trigger. *The Model 1887 with Gold camouflage uses golden shells. *In the Create-a-Class menu, the option to use the Attachments Proficiency is blocked from selection, as the Model 1887 lacks attachments, thus being utterly pointless to use. de:Model 1887 ru:M1887 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Shotguns Category:Call of Duty Online Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Shotguns